Asura vs Arceus
Asura vs Arceus is a what if? fight. Description Which overpowered, video game god will win. The god of rage or the god of the universe. Beginning Wiz: Gods. Powerful beings far above basically anyone's power. Boomstick: Asura, the God of Wrath. Wiz: And Arceus, the God of the Pokémon universe. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Asura Wiz: Asura is the rage filled god of Asura's Wrath and one of Capcom's most powerful characters. Boomstick: Don't make his daughter cry or you'll cry! Wiz: Asura's main way of attacking is with powerful strikes from his arms, which he learned how to use from teachings by Augus. Boomstick: He can shoot energy blasts from his hands, which are strong enough to destroy battleships, holy crap! Wiz: Asura also a long line of transformations for when base form can't get the job done. Boomstick: Vajra Asura gives him two extra arms and a power increase. Wiz: Berserker Asura gives Asura four arms on his back and gives him armor, which can rival the Brahmastra, who's a god. Boomstick: Mantra Asura gives him a giant shield on his back as well as giving him extra bulky arms, which make him look like he took steroids. Wiz: His most powerful form, however, is Asura the Destructor, who's bigger than a planet. Boomstick: He not only gets plastic surgery on his skin, but gets that Mantra Asura shield back and gets six arms. Wiz: In base form, Asura beat a giant god the size of a planet. In Asura the Destructor and Mantra Asura forms, he can effortlessly destroy planets and even create a galaxy sized hole just by throwing a punch. Boomstick: However, Asura is pretty dumb, and the more angry he gets, the more stamina he loses. Asura: That, is why... I pray to no one! Nor will I be prayed to! And above all else... I will never forgive you... for making MY DAUGHTER CRY! Arceus Wiz: Arceus is the most powerful Pokémon ever to exist, and that's saying something. Boomstick: Yeah, considering that there's time gods and planet destroyers just flying around! Wiz: Arceus, though he usually doesn't prefer to fight, if he must, he can bust out some powerful moves. Boomstick: Cosmic Power raises Arceus's defense. Wiz: Punishment is a dark type move which knocks the opponent backwards. Boomstick: Seismic Toss is where Arceus telekinetically throws his opponent. Wiz: Gravity disables one of his opponent's abilities for a short time. Boomstick: Earth Power causes an earthquake, and Hyper Voice stuns the opponent with the power of Arceus's screams! The opponent probably loses their hearing as well! Wiz: Extreme Speed raises Arceus's speed, making him faster. Boomstick: Future Sight lets Arceus avoid an attack and punish the opponent in response. Wiz: Recover heals Arceus, Hyper Beam is a powerful laser beam, and Perish Song kills the opponent after 3 turns. Boomstick: And then there's his most powerful move, Judgement, which is an instant kill. Wiz: Arceus has easily defeated the Creation Trio, controls EVERY Pokémon universe, traded blows with Universal beings, and just his roar can shake universes. Boomstick: Not surprisingly, he doesn't have any notable weaknesses. (Arceus roars) Fight Somewhere on earth, Arceus appeared, looking for something. His presence scared Asura's daughter, which caught the attention of Asura himself. Asura: How dare you make my daughter cry! You'll pay! Arceus roars in response. Fight Asura rushes up to Arceus, but gets knocked backwards by Seismic Toss, knocking him into a wall. Asura got up and began shooting energy blasts, but Arceus used Extreme Speed to dodge before using Punishment, ramming right into Asura and knocking the Destructor backwards. Arceus then performs Hyper Beam, but Asura managed to avoid and punches Arceus in the jaw, knocking the Creator backwards. Asura: No one makes my daughter cry! NO ONE! Asura then transforms into Vajra Asura and begins rapidly punching Arceus, comboing the God before slamming him into the air with a massive uppercut before grabbing Arceus by the leg and slamming him into the ground. Asura then rushes at Arceus and tries to punch him again, but Arceus dodges with Future Sight and slams him Asura once again, knocking the wind out of Asura. Arceus then picks him up with Seismic Toss and throws him to the side. Asura: I won't lose! Asura transforms into Mantra Asura and uppercuts Arceus, slamming Arceus out of the planet's atmosphere. Asura jumps after him and begins to rapidly punch and kick the god before grabbing him and throwing him into Mars. Arceus uses Recover, healing wounds before shooting a Hyper Beam at Asura, causing two of Asura's Mantra arms to be destroyed. In a last ditch effort, Asura transforms into the Destructor and throws Venus at Arceus, who throws it back with Seismic Toss, breaking Asura's skull. Asura tries to shake off the pain, but gets knocked backwards by a Hyper Beam. Arceus then performs Perish Song, which begins to slowly kill Asura. Asura: NO NO NO! Asura begins to weaken and fall to a knee as the Perish Song begins to decay his body. After a few minutes, Asura's body falls down and dies. Just to make sure he was dead, Arceus performed Judgment, removing Asura from the plane of existence. KO Arceus teleports to another dimension. Post Fight Boomstick: Despite being powerful, Asura really couldn't do much in this fight. Arceus had plenty of ways to kill Asura quickly, while Asura could only delay the inevitable. The Perish Song could've killed Asura in a matter of time, and don't get us started on Judgment. Wiz: Even at full strength, Asura's feats barely compare to Arceus's. Asura can destroy galaxies at full strength, but Arceus literally does that as a morning exercise. Even if Asura did manage to hurt Arceus, Arceus could just use Recover to heal instantly. Boomstick: Looks like Asura couldn't change Arceus's judgment. Wiz: The winner is Arceus. Next time on Death Battle ???: This is Fox, returning to base! ???: To infinity, and beyond! FOX MCCLOUD VS BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Season Finale Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016